Snakebite Tourniquet (Misfits)
|fullname = Snakebite Curatie Tourniquet |race = Alicorn |sex = Male - Formerly - Thinks of himself as male. Female - After his transformation into an Alicorn |faction = Unity Alicorns - Formerly Wasteland Doctor |family = Sister - Alive Adopted Son - Bitter Drink - Deceased |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Golden |mane = Light Blue and Sickly Green |coat = Blue |magic aura = Blue |accessories = Undertaker Duster Pipbuck: P.R.A(Attachment) |cutie mark = A Tourniquet of Silk}} Snakebite Tourniquet is a former Unity Alicorn and the protagonist of the side story Misfits. History Backstory Snakebite was a unicorn that grew up in a small town situated in the mountains of the Neigherra Madre. He learned medicine from a Zebra herbalist who lived in his hometown. Snakebite took over as the town's primary healer and raised an adoptive son named Bitter Drink. His son was killed in a slaver attack which he helped repel, killing most of the slavers. Snakebite eventually leaves his hometown and worked for a Trade caravan as a medic. He was abducted by the Unity Alicorns at night and made into a full alicorn himself. He wasn't an alicorn for very long and followed The Goddesses final orders to flee and save himself. Snakebite flies far away and escapes the Maripony explosion, arriving outside a small wasteland shack where he awakens after suffering a concussion. Snakebite recovers his identity and self, and laments about his now her new form and loss of his Cutie Mark. Snakebite rests at the old shack and awakens the next day, to set out and try and find out what happened to his trade caravan. Present Day Snakebite recovers some equipment inside the old shack, including the P.R.A PipBuck attachment and follows an old railway track near the shack he awoke near and makes his way along the tracks, hoping to find a town. Snakebite has two run-ins with Radscorpions, a giant variant and a smaller, more common variant. He discovers his joy for flight and an instinctual invisibility spell during these encounters. Snakebite arrives at the Settlement known as Nowhere Canyon where he gains entry after wiping out a Raider camp, with assistance from the earth pony, Runs Wild. He stays in Nowhere for two days, adopting the name Curatie and learns a shield spell from a unicorn. Snakebite also recovers his Cutie Mark, which reappears after treating the unicorn, in exchange for the shield spell. After leaving Nowhere Valley, accompanied by Runs Wild, Snakebite and Runs wild learn that Snakebite's caravan left Shattered Hoof and went to Trottingham. The two companions encounter a dying green alicorn, who imparts some of her knowledge on Snakebite and reveals why he was chosen to join Unity and leaves him something to teach him, inside his brain. Snakebite and Runs Wild, arrive in Red Light, a Trader hub where they get P.R.A or Pony Research Assistant, attachment for a Pipbuck fixed and operational. They also meet Geri, a Cybernetic Diamond Dog. They rescue Geri from a group of thugs whilst looking for work as a medic and Geri brings them to the Cistern, an orphanage for Red Lights foals. A group of Mercenaries arrive and try to kill the foals but are stopped and killed by the combined efforts of Snakebite, Runs Wild and Geri. Snakebite claims the dead mercenary leader's weapon, Silver Sword and learns that he was an infamous bounty hunter named Shining Armour. Snakebite recuperates at a nearby hotel and learns to face certain hard truths about himself. He learns the Green Alicorn had implanted a mental construct made up of some of her memories, Snakebites own memories and a tiny fragment of Unity. The mental construct calls itself Shade and explains it's origins and purpose to Snakebite. The Don, the leader of Red Light who sent Shining Armour and his mercenaries sends squads of hit ponies to bring Snakebite to him alive. Whilst trying to escape with Runs Wild, Snakebite spies a Pony wearing a Duster, indentical to his own. Snakebite is shot out of the sky, captured and eventually brought to The Don. Snakebite meets Iron Sights, the pony in the grey duster, just like his own, who questions him about his apparel. Iron Sights leaves Snakebite to escape on his own and leaves before The Don arrives. The Don proceeds to torture Snakebite for information until he is rescued by Runs Wild. Snakebite eventually gets The Don in a position of weakness but after some words with Cinnamon Cheesecake he leaves The Don for Cinnamon Cheesecake to kill. Snakebite whilst trying to cleanse himself, due to nearly torturing The Don before killing him, bathes in his private bath and is joined by the mare, Midnight Rose. The two share a night of sex and passion in which Rose's attraction to Snakebite and some of her back story is revealed. The next day, Snakebite sets up a medical clinic and begins treating various patients, before the Undertaker Iron Sights appears and has a conversation with him. Snakebite is attacked by 5 Marked Mares, an Amazonian tribe of Zebra who ritually scar themselves. They took a foal, Trinity Creme, Hostage and tried to kill Snakebite, they failed and were personally killed by him, leaving nothing but pulverized corpses, the Marked Mares killed Trinity before Iron Sights or Snakebite could stop them. Snakebite later reveals his name to Runs Wild, adding Curatie as a middle name. It is discovered, that an army, lead by Lord Zeal is heading for Red Light, prompting Snakebite to aid in preparations for an attack. Snakebite assists as best he can with the preparations for the defense of Red Light, before the massive, two-story tall alicorn Calculare appears. Calculare tries to get Snakebite to leave with her, but Snakebite refuses, causing Calculare to destroy Red Light's south gate in anger, before she leaves. Snakebite aids in the towns defense, using his newly christened scoped beam rifle "Woodcutter" to shoot projectiles, fired by Zeal's trebuchet out of the sky. Snakebite along with Hervar and Steelclaw, attack Lord Zeal's forces, distracting them whilst Geri sets up a C4 charge beneath Zeal's trebuchet. Snakebite later meets with Little Sister of the Undertaker's as he does his best to assist Red Lights medical needs. Traits Personality Snakebite often tries to be good, though doesn't always go about it the right way. Snakebite uses his medical expertise to do his best to help others. He struggles emotionally with his new sex, trying to get used to his body and stop seeing it as another's. Snakebite feels great sorrow at the loss of his son, several years ago, this event eventually led him to leave his hometown, due to the painful memories of his death. Abilities Snakebite is a skilled and experienced Medic. He can perform numerous healing spells and can brew numerous healing potions and poultices. He can also create Zebra Fetishes, small charms that bite ponies trying to access objects without permission of their owner. Snakebite can also consume gemstones which grant him a fearsome, fiery appearance and the ability to breathe balefire. Spells *'Telekinesis - '''Primarily used to hold and fire weapons *'Healing Magic''' - Can be used to heal and repair injuries. *'Bone Mending Spell' - Used to mend broken bones. *'Pain Numbing Spell' - Lessens a pony's physical pain. *'Alicorn Shield Spell' - Creates a strong spherical shield around himself for protection, this shield is always a sphere and cannot be moved relative to Snakebite. *'Shield Spell' - This shield is similar to the spherical variety but is noticeably weaker, but can be cast anywhere and can be molded into a variety of shapes. *'Invisibility Spell' - Turns himself and anything he's holding invisible. *'Unkindness of Ravens' - Sends out a flock of illusionary Ravens, that attack/distract enemies. Relationships Runs Wild - He is good friends with Runs Wild and bonded with her fairly quickly and helped Runs recover from killing her first pony. Since then the two have remained good friends, with Runs Wild's hunting experience proving to be a valuable asset. He feels great distress at the loss of some of her innocence, when Wild has to kill ponies. Midnight Rose - He is in a sexual relationship with Rose, and seems to be developing feelings for her. Midnight herself finds Snakebite's alicorn form, extremely attractive and seems to genuinely love for and care about Snakebite.He is trying to be careful with his relationship with Midnight Rose as he is still trying to figure out how he feels about her. 'Geri '- The Cyber-Diamond Dog Geri is quickly becoming fast friends with Snakebite. Especially after saving him from a group of thugs and the Cistern orphanage from the Mercenaries, lead by Shining Armor. Geri himself is a very helpful Diamond Dog and is very capable with shotguns and explosives. Equipment Snakebite wears a grey leather duster that belonged to a former Undertaker and a large grey slouch hat. He carries a plasma pistol in his leg holster and owns a P.R.A attachment for a Pip-buck, with a limited S.A.T.S and E.F.S spell feature. He also owns a Minigun called Silver Sword, formerly owned by the Bounty Hunter, Shining Armour. Snakebite has a custom suit of combat armor, made for him by Hervars mother Sorva, and an un-scoped magical beam rifle, which he christens Woodcutter, carving it's name into the weapons side. Notes & Trivia *Snakebite identifies himself as male, despite being changed into a female Alicorn due to Unity. *A tourniquet is a medical device used to control artery and venous bloodflow. *Snakebite's eyes are a unique yellow colour, shared only by Calculare. *Is a descendant of ponies from Stable 10. *He is an Energy weapon specialist. *A Snakebite Tourniquet is an item in Fallout: New Vegas's expansion, Lonesome Road. Category:Characters Category:Misfits Main Characters Category:Alicorns